Notes on a Coffee Cup
by Odestalovebaby
Summary: Everyday I go to the same coffee shop, on the same hour, just to see her. Just to see Annie Cresta, the lovely barista who always leaves me nice notes on my coffee cup. Finnick/Annie. Odesta Modern AU!


Everyday I go to the same coffee shop, on the same hour, just to see her. Just to see Annie Cresta, the lovely barista who always leaves me nice notes on my coffee cup. She always writes things like 'have a nice day.', 'hello.' or maybe just a simple 'welcome back.', at first I tough she did it with all the costumers, but I never saw it on anyone's else cup.

"Morning, what can I get you?" She asks me with a small smile.

"The usual." I answer her, smiling as well.

"So black coffee, with a few sugar cubes and a cookie." She says and I nod "I will be right back."

I go and sit on my usual table, it is facing the street but I can also see counter she works on. I remember the first time I saw her, I was early, because I woke up really soon and couldn't sleep, she was really nice to me, so I decided to come earlier everyday, now I have a major crush on the kind coffee shop girl, who I only know the name because is written on her card.

I pull my book out of my bag, today I am reading Hamlet for a project on my college, I read the book calmly not paying attention on anything else. That is also something she writes me about, things like 'enjoy your book.'.

"Here it is." She says placing the cup and a cookie plate on my table and smiling on her way back.

"Wait a minute!" I say gathering all my courage.

"Yes?" She asks me turning arround.

"I, Umm, What is your name?" I ask, I already know her name from the card on her apron but I figure this is a good way to start.

"I am Annie Cresta, and you are?" She answers sweetly.

"My name is Finnick Odair." I say and she smiles.

"Well it is nice to meet you Finnick Odair." She smiles and get back to her work, I finish my coffee and cookie and leave the store, still with the smiling lovely barista on my mind.

I walk to my class in silence and stay that way all day. Lost on my own thoughts.

"Hey man, wake up!" my best friend Peeta says snapping his fingers next to my face.

"Sorry, what did you said?" I answer.

"I asked you if you know what time is it?" He says annoyed.

"Oh right, it is three pm now." I say looking at my watch, at this the bell rings and we leave the classroom, on my way back to my car i bump into no one less but Annie.

"Oh sorry, I should have been more carefull." She says looking at the ground, I don't think she saw me yet.

"It is alright, are you okay?" I ask and she looks up, noticing who is talking to her.

"I am fine, do you happen to know where is Mrs. Cohen class? I need to talk with her about a project." She says and I nod.

"I can take you there if you want to." I ask her and she nods. "What project are you doing?" I ask, I didn't knew she studied here, but the campus is so big I am not surprised.

"It is for my psychology class, I plan on graduating for this so I need a really good project."

"I see, I heard Mags is already made a project like this." Mags Cohen, is an old teacher here, she actually teaches literature but she also graduated in psychology.

"Well here it is." I say and she enters the room and I go back to my house.

On the next day I go to the shop, slightly earlier than usual, before entering I look thought the window and there she is reading a book and making notes next to the counter.

I walk in slowly and sit on a chair near the counter she is in, she doesn't notice me at first so I cough a little.

"Oh, hi!" She says tugging a pice of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." I say and she smiles. "I will want the same as usual." I say and mentally slap myself for not being able to talk more than just a few words with her.

"I'll get it." She says turning arround "Are you going to sit here?" She asks and I answer her with a simple yes and she makes my coffee humming a song.

"Here it is." She says and hands me my food, she sits on the same place she was before which is not far away from where I am.

"What is you project about?" I asked her and she looks at me.

"Kids education and kids with mental issues." She answers me.

"That sounds cool." I say and we stay on an awkward silence until she turns back to her book.

I notice my cup has a 'be happy' note on and smile to myself.

"Did you always write this?" I ask her, surprised at my own words.

"Wh-what?" She asks nervously.

"The notes."

"Oh, yes." She answers biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Why?" I ask her getting closer to her.

"Because you seemed a bit sad, when you first come here, so I tought this would help and you apparently liked it so I kept doing it." She answers me. I remember that day, I was having a bad morning and that nice message really helped me feel better.

"I just wanted to say thank you for that." I say and decide that since we are being all honest here and she told me that she writes those notes for me than maybe I have a chance.

"Would you like to go out with me someday? like a date?" I ask her hopefully, she thinks for a while but then nods.

"I would like to, I mean you're nice, right?" She asks giggling.

"I am nice." I answer giggling myself.

Maybe those notes where the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
